metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ccalen
Welcome! Ccalen, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 22:44, July 8, 2011 RE:Hint I haven't started the arguing, Roy did. Actually, I find it quite funny that you say that you've "dealt with RoyboyX for longer and in more ways than I can ever know", and yet give me a subtle warning. Basically, what you've just told me to do is ignore Roy and don't say anything bad to him. Yes, I quite love your idea. Bring on the verbal assault please! I'd like to not be allowed to defend myself and let RBX et his way the entire time. :P Rofl. You could've put a little more effort into defending your friend. You claim it isn't defending but I can read your subtlety. The thing that strikes me the most odd is that I should be taking hints against arguing from someone who is globally blocked, is now socking, and who has a tendency to be condescending and throw out more personal attacks than RBX himself ever could. Kindly keep your "hints" to yourself, PH. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 17:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for not assuming good faith? You make me laugh PH. Who are you to talk about good faith. Who do you think you are? Ah yes, the spiel. English teacher blah blah blah smarter than me, I can't use my prefrontal cortex blah blah blah. Shut up. You don't know the meaning of good faith. You have referred to your fellow bureaucrat as an autistic moron. Good faith? I think not. You foolishly think yourself better than all the rest. But you are wrong. Maybe you start to realize it now? That you have been globally blocked? Now you must pay for your arrogant attitude and lack of filter between your thought and your speech. Seriously PH, I warned DP and now I warn you. Don't threaten me. Don't ever threaten me. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 20:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Look at yourself. Your hilarious. Please go on, while I seep tears of laughter from my eyes. Completely eradicate me eh? From wikitroid? Well I guess you could do that if your bureaucrat account wasn't globally blocked.... oh yeah. That thing right? And Mister Moderator? Is that going to be your nickname for me? Because I quite like it. I don't think I've attempted overpower yet, though you certainly have. And I am your subordinate am I? Yes, I do believe that I would be, were you anyone of actual authority. Oh, and you rendered wikia useless did you? Funny, you still use it and apparently so do a million other people. Please go on with your illusions of grandeur, who know I might post it somewhere on the internet where everybody can have a nice good laugh. And care to tell me what multinational company that you've knocked offline and how you did it? Couldn't have been legally eh? But in all seriousness now. My warning is not so futile, knock off your senseless pursuit of me before I make you regret it. That scrape you're having with wikia? Well, let's just say it might turn into a big bleeding gash if you don't knock off your childish attitude, because I'm tired of dealing with your foolish idiocy, Mister Bureaucrat. If you contact me again with anything other than an apology of your horrible outburst, I'll leave a message on the talk page of Hellkaserryo12. If he does nothing, then I will have to take this matter of your verbal abuse and socking directly to wikia. ~'''Perfento~ 21:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Block } Message left by: --The ExterminatorTalk/ 04:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) |}